Rina Satou
Rina Satou '''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II. Information Japanese Name: 佐藤 利奈 Birthdate: May 2, 1981 Age: 36 Height: 5'2 Blood Type: B First Appearance: 7th Dragon 2020 Role in 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II: Unit 13, Cheron Non 7th Dragon Roles '''Anime: Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (TV) as Risty El Da Sherfied Aho-Girl (TV) as Atsuko Oshieda Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori -Break on the Sky- (OAV) as Rika Noyamano Aki no Kanade (movie) as Aki Miyagawa Amagami SS (TV) as Kaoru Tanamachi Amagami SS+ (TV) as Kaoru Tanamachi (The) Ambition of Oda Nobuna (TV) as Louise Frois; Luis Frois Ansatsu Kyōshitsu (special) as Yukiko Kanzaki Ape Escape (TV) as Charu Astarotte no Omocha! (OAV) as Naoya Tōhara Astarotte's Toy (TV) as Naoya Tōhara Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 Love (OAV) as Miharu Baldr Force EXE (OAV) as Tsukina Sasagiri Bamboo Blade (TV) as Satori Azuma Best Student Council (TV) as Yukimi Itami Beyblade: Metal Fusion (TV) as Dan & Reiki Soudou Beyblade: Metal Masters (TV) as Dan & Reiki Soudou Big Windup! (TV) as Suzune Miyashita (ep 17) Bincho-tan (TV) as Ren-tan Blade & Soul (TV) as Malna (ep 5) Blade of the Immortal (TV) as Rin Asano Bleach (TV) as Boy (ep 2); Mayu (ep 315) Blood-C (TV) as Furu-Kimono (ep 10) Blue Exorcist (movie) as Shura Kirigakure Blue Exorcist (TV) as Shura Kirigakure Blue Exorcist: Kuro Runs Away From Home (OAV) as Shura Kirigakure Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (TV) as Shura Kirigakure Bodacious Space Pirates (TV) as Jenny Dolittle Bodacious Space Pirates The Movie: Abyss of Hyperspace as Jenny Dolitte (The) Book of Bantorra (TV) as Yuuri Brave Witches (TV) as Gundula Rall Brave10 (TV) as Isanami Brothers Conflict (OAV) as Ema Brothers Conflict (TV) as Ema Brynhildr in the Darkness (TV) as Miki (eps 12-13); Ryota Murakami (young; ep 1) Buddy Complex (TV) as Elvira Hill Buddy Complex: Into the Skies of Tomorrow (special) as Elvira Hill Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate-Hen (TV) as Ratie Curti Celestial Method (TV) as Koharu's mother (ep 5) A Certain Magical Index (TV) as Mikoto Misaka; Otohime Tatsugami (eps 15-17) A Certain Magical Index II (TV) as Mikoto Misaka A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion (movie) as Mikoto Misaka A Certain Scientific Railgun (TV) as Mikoto Misaka A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) as Mikoto Misaka Chain Chronicle (OAV) as Mishidia; Yugudo Chiko, Heiress of the Phantom Thief (TV) as Shunka Koito Classroom of the Elite (TV) as Sae Chabashira Clean Freak! Aoyama kun (TV) as Yuri Tamura Corpse Party Missing Footage (OAV) as Naomi Nakashima Corpse Party: Tortured Souls (OAV) as Naomi Nakashima Coyote Ragtime Show (TV) as February Croisée in a Foreign Labyrinth - The Animation (TV) as Claude (young; ep 9) D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~ (TV) as Munepi (ep 5) Divergence Eve (TV) as Prime Snowlight Don't Tell Mother Maria (special) as Tsutako Takeshima Donten ni Warau Gaiden: Ketsubetsu, Yamainu no Chikai (movie) as Botan Escha Chron (OAV) as Shiori Saitō EUREKA SEVEN AO (OAV) as Sophia C. Friday Free! Eternal Summer (TV) as Kisumi Shigino (young; ep 10) Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime (TV) as Mia (ep 7); Sophie Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Gyu! (TV) as Kyukyu; Sophie Futakoi Alternative (TV) (ep 7) GATE (TV 2) as Norra (ep 22) Genbanojō (movie) as O-Natsu Genshiken Nidaime (OAV) as Saki Kasukabe Genshiken: Second Generation (TV) as Saki Kasukabe Gintama (TV 4/2015) as Rappa Momochi Girl Friend BETA (TV) as Akane Sakurai Girls Beyond the Wasteland (TV) as Taiko Ōiso (eps 10, 12) Glass Mask (TV 2/2005) as Young Maria (ep 29) A Good Librarian Like a Good Shepherd (TV) as Miyu Serizawa Gourmet Girl Graffiti (TV) as Ryō Machiko Gugure! Kokkuri-san (TV) as Kureha (ep 10) Gurren Lagann (TV) as Kiyoh Gurren Lagann the Movie – The Lights in the Sky Are Stars as Kiyoh Littner Gurren Lagann the Movie –Childhood's End- as Kiyoh H2O ~Footprints in the Sand~ (TV) as Sensei Haruchika – Haruta & Chika (TV) as Chika's mother (eps 1, 6-7) Hayate the Combat Butler (TV) as Defense mecha (eps 6, 19, 31); Eight (robot); Kōtarō Azumamiya; Shiori Makimura Hayate the Combat Butler! Cuties (TV) as Shiori Makimura (ep 10) Hayate the Combat Butler!! (OAV) as Shiori Makimura Hayate the Combat Butler!! (TV) as Eight; Jenny; Kōtarō Azumamiya; Shiori Makimura Heavy Object (TV) as Lendy Farolito Hell Girl (TV) as Yuka Kasuga (ep 9) Hells (movie) as Giriera Heroic Age (TV) as Prome Ou Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) as Protagonist's Wife (ep 5) Honey and Clover (TV) as Female Student B (ep 1) Hundred (TV) as Souffle Clearrail Hyperdimension Neptunia (TV) as Vert/Green Heart (The) IDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls (TV) as Chihiro Senkawa (The) IDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls (TV 2) as Chihiro Senkawa (7 episodes) (The) Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls Gekijō (TV) as Chihiro Senkawa; Narration Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto (TV) as Kakunojo Yuyama Inuyasha (TV) as Daughter (ep 97) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable (TV) as Hayato Kawajiri Junjō Romantica (TV) as Akihiko Usami (young) Kasimasi - Girl Meets Girl (OAV) as Natsuko Kameyama Kasimasi - Girl Meets Girl (TV) as Natsuko Kameyama (eps 2-3) (The) Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior (TV) as Mayumi Nishikino Keitai Shoujo (ONA) as Ayano Yamada Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (TV) as Mana Kamishiro Kiznaiver (TV) as Honoka Maki Knights of Sidonia (TV) as Numi Tahiro Knights of Sidonia: Battle for Planet Nine (TV) as Numi Tahiro Koutetsu Sangokushi (TV) as Gentoku Ryuubi Kurokami The Animation (TV) as Miyuki (ep 8); Risa Yamada (eps 1-2) Kuromukuro (TV) as Paula Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (TV) as Gekka Midarezaki Laughing Under the Clouds (TV) as Botan Listen to Me, Girls. I Am Your Father! (TV) as Sawako Midorikawa (eps 7-8) Loups=Garous - The Motion Picture Love Tyrant (TV) as Ameisha Kichōgasaki Loveless (TV) as Female student (eps 7-8) M3 the dark metal (TV) as Mimei Maki (eps 18-19) Magic Kaito 1412 (TV) as Prince Phillip (ep 14) Magical Witch Punie-chan (OAV) as Punie Tanaka Magician's Academy (TV) as Futaba Kirishima Mahō Sensei Negima! Anime Final (movie) as Negi Springfield Mahō Sensei Negima!: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai (OAV) as Negi Springfield Mahō Sensei Negima!: Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba (OAV) as Negi Springfield Mahou Sensei Negima! (special) as Negi Springfield Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Negi Springfield Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Negi Springfield Maji de Otaku na English! Ribbon-chan: Eigo de Tatakau Mahō Shōjo (TV) as Garnett Maji de Otaku na English! Ribbon-chan: Eigo de Tatakau Mahō Shōjo the TV as Garnett Major (TV) as Tateishi (ep 62) Maken-Ki! Battling Venus (TV) as Minerva Murtha Maria Watches Over Us (TV) as Tsutako Takeshima Maria Watches Over Us 3rd Season (OAV) as Tsutako Takeshima Maria Watches Over Us 4th Season (TV) as Tsutako Takeshima Maria Watches Over Us Season 2: Printemps (TV) as Tsutako Takeshima Mayoi Neko Overrun! (TV) as Satou Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch (TV) as Girl (eps 77, 82) Minami-ke (TV) as Haruka Minami Minami-ke Natsuyasumi (OAV) as Haruka Minami Minami-ke Tadaima (TV) as Haruka Minami Minami-ke: Betsubara (OAV) as Haruka Minami Minami-ke: Okaeri (TV) as Haruka Minami Minami-ke: Okawari (TV) as Haruka Minami Minami-ke: Omatase (OAV) as Haruka Minami Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen SC (TV) as Rixia Mao Misaki Chronicles (TV) as Prime Snowlight Mitsuwano (OAV) as Midori Aikawa MM! (TV) as Tatsukichi Hayama Mob Psycho 100 (TV) as Female con-artist (ep 7) Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (TV) as Natola Einus Mobile Suit Gundam Seed C.E.73: Stargazer (ONA) as Mudie Holcroft Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt (ONA 2) as Nurse (ep 2) Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku (OAV) as Yulia Tymoshenko Mushi-Shi (TV) as Io (ep 5) (The) Mystic Archives of Dantalian (TV) as Leticia Serkis (ep 4) Natsume Yūjin-Chō Go (TV 5) as Tōru Taki Natsume Yūjin-Chō Roku (TV 6) as Tōru Taki Natsume Yūjin-Chō: Nyanko-sensei to Hajimete no Otsukai (OAV) as Tōru Taki Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 2) as Tohru Taki Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 3) as Tohru Taki Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 4) as Tōru Taki Negima! (TV) as Negi Springfield Negima!? (TV) as Negi Springfield Night Wizard The Animation (TV) as Kureha Akabane No-Rin (TV) as Tsukasa Nakazawa (eps 11-12) Nodame Cantabile: Paris (TV) as Lucas Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (TV) as Maid (ep 12); Shiina Amamiya Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Finale (OAV) as Shiina Amamiya Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza (TV) as Shiina Amamiya; Shiino Non Non Biyori (TV) as Kaede Kagayama (eps 2, 7, 9-12) Non Non Biyori Repeat (TV) as Kaede Kagayama Nyan Koi! (TV) as Chizuru Mochizuki; Cindy (ep 7) Nyanko Days (TV) as Yūko's mother One Piece (TV) as Baby 5 Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne—!! (TV) as Rin Yatagai (eps 10-11) Phi Brain - Kami no Puzzle (TV 3) as Rook Banjo Crossfield (young); Tamaki Chieno Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God (TV) as Rook Banjo Crossfield (young); Tamaki Chieno Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God: The Orpheus Order (TV) as Tamaki Chieno planetarian (ONA) as Satomi Kurahashi (eps 1-2, 5) planetarian: Hoshi no Hito (movie) Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Natsu (ep 62) Polar Bear's Café (TV) as Hiromi (eps 10, 19) Polyphonica (TV) as Prinesica Yugiri Polyphonica Crimson S (TV) as Prinesica Yugiri Popotan (TV) as Nurse 2 (ep 3); Student B (ep 9) Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (ONA 2014) as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (ONA 2015) as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal: Season III (TV 2016) as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (The) Prince of Tennis OVA: Another Story - Kako to Mirai no Message as Miyuki Chitose (The) Prince of Tennis: The National Tournament (OAV) as Miyuki Psychic Squad (TV) as Hotaru Nowaki; Masaru Tōno Quiz Magic Academy - The Original Animation 2 (OAV) as Satsuki; Yuu (The) Qwaser of Stigmata (TV) as Yumie Hiragi (ep 18) REC (TV) as Boy Voice (DVD ep 8); interviewer (ep 9) Ro-Kyu-Bu! (TV) as Tōko Hatano Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS (TV) as Tōko Hatano (eps 6, 11-12) Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers (TV) as Maura Chester Saki - The Nationals (TV) as Sae Usuzawa Samurai Harem (TV) as Ibuki Ikaruga Saru Getchu ~On Air~ 2nd (TV) as Charu School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Ghost Girl (eps 25-26); Kousuke Ichijou (eps 20, 22-23) School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) as Ghost Girl (eps 1-2); Kousuke Ichijou (ep 2) Sengoku Collection (TV) as Blade Adept Yoshiteru Ashikaga (eps 5, 16, 20) (The) Seven Deadly Sins: Revival of The Commandments (TV) as Matrona Shattered Angels (TV) as Kozue; Mika's lover (ep 2) Sket Dance (TV) as Biba-chan (eps 11-13) Sky Wizards Academy (TV) as Socie Whitale Star Blazers 2199 (TV) as Makoto Harada Steamboy (movie) Sunday Without God (TV) as Hana "Alpha" Astin Tactical Roar (TV) as Flood Tales of Zestiria the X (TV) as Velvet Crowe (eps 5-6) Tales of Zestiria the X (TV 2) as Velvet Crowe (ep 23) Tamayura: Sotsugyō Shashin (movie series) as Nakayama (ep 2) (The) Telepathy Girl Ran (TV) as Saeko Itō Tennis no Ouji-sama: Zenkoku Taikai-hen Semifinal (OAV) as Miyuki Time of Eve (movie) as Nagi Time of Eve (ONA) as Nagi Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (OAV) as Mikoto Misaka ToHeart2 (TV) as Yuuki Kusakabe (ep 13) ToHeart2 adnext (OAV) as Yūki Kusakabe ToHeart2 Dungeon Travelers (OAV) as Yūki Kusakabe Tokyo Ghoul: Pinto (OAV) as Nurse Tona-Gura! (TV) as Arisa Shidou; Yuuji (child) Tsukiuta. THE ANIMATION (TV) as Yuno Terase (ep 8) Uchū Senkan Yamato 2199: Hoshi-Meguru Hakobune (movie) as Makoto Harada Umineko - When They Cry (TV) as Ange Ushiromiya UQ Holder! Magister Negi Magi! 2 (TV) as Negi Springfield Uta∽Kata (TV) as Nurse (ep 8) Vassalord (OAV) as Minear Wanna Be the Strongest in the World (TV) as Kanae Fujishita Web Ghost PiPoPa (TV) as Yūta What do you do at the end of the world? Are you busy? Will you save us? (TV) as Lillia-Asplay Wish Upon the Pleiades (TV) as Subaru's Mother Yatterman (TV 2008) as Byun Kuroimo (ep 4) Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san (OAV) as Rinko Sakuma You're Being Summoned, Azazel (TV) as Rinko Sakuma You're Being Summoned, Azazel Z (TV) as Rinko Sakuma Yūki Yūna wa Yūsha de Aru: Washio Sumi no Shō (movies) as Aki-sensei Yūki Yūna wa Yūsha de Aru: Washio Sumi no Shō (TV) as Aki-sensei Zegapain (TV) as Mizusawa Zettai Karen Children (OAV) as Hotaru Nowaki; Masaru Tōno Video Games: Corpse Party: Naomi Nakashima Corpse Party: Book of Shadows: Naomi Nakashima Corpse Party: Blood Drive: Naomi Nakashima Corpse Party - The Anthology - Sachiko's Game of Love - Hysteric Birthday 2U: Naomi Nakashima Drama CDs: Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD: Naomi Nakashima Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD Part 2: Naomi Nakashima Corpse Party Book of Shadows Drama CD PROJECT DOLLIES: Naomi Nakashima Corpse Party: Whisper of the Nightmare: Naomi Nakashima (with Asami Imai) 2010 Corpse Party: Mafuyu no Kaidankai: Naomi Nakashima Category:Voice Actors